


Good Liquor, I Stoutly Maintain, Gives Genius Better Discerning

by tb_ll57



Series: Nor Perish and Decay [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, exceedingly silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tb_ll57/pseuds/tb_ll57





	Good Liquor, I Stoutly Maintain, Gives Genius Better Discerning

‘I remember when I invented the acorn,’ Methos said.

Duncan looked at him. ‘You did not.’

‘I did.’ He sipped his beer.

‘Prove it.’

Joe paused with a foamy glass still settled beneath the tap, expectant eyes on the outcome.

‘If a tree falls in a forest, and I’m the only one who was there, does that mean it didn’t fall?’ Methos shrugged.

‘I hate you sometimes,’ Duncan said, many moments later.


End file.
